HG Battle
by Catchingfire1714
Summary: just what the title says. a hunger games battle. it was originally a text war with abugsaunt. so i guess you could say it was co-written. oh and one-shot.


_**YELLOW!SUP! HIYA! HELLO! HI! YO! am i annoying you? i hope so...JUST KIDDING! (i said yellow those of you who have read CCF) so, this is my second FF. my other one is on hold for right now. me being bored decided to publish this. this is a HG battle i had with**_** abugsaunt.(ABUGSAUNT IS HER NAME BTW). of course i took out names and other personal stuff, so yeah.**_** it is pretty funny, well kinda but whatever. please read. enjoy.. or not.**_

**me: **"RAAAHHHHHHHH THE RATH OF THE AWESOME ALL-TIME-RULER!" *uses author powers to tie you to chair using invincible rope*** (YOU= ABUGSAUNT)**

**HER:**"AHHH! THE WRATH OF ABUGSAUNT!" *a minion snuck in and untied me before dashing out the door*

**ME***evil death look*,* uses author powers to track you down and tie you guys both up with invincible rope, in a dark, musky, and creepy room. Oh and in separate chairs 4 ft away from each other with the chairs screwed to the floor*" BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

**HER***using AWESOME powers, I call 2 more minions in to help us out. When we get undone, we tie them up and sneak off to our super SECRET lair that is HIDDEN* bwahaha

**ME**"Okay fine" *strokes imaginary thinking beard* "AHA!" *goes off to MY hidden lair to work on my project*

**HER**Meanwhile, back at my secret lair - *a computer comes on and the blue prints for trapping all-time-ruler pops up. Will it work?*

**ME ***uses author powers to make an minion tracker* i shalst find you! * ends up where you guys are, and uses my contraption on you guys. The contraption restricts powers.* BWAHAHAHA *turns into eagle and flies of to hide out and returns to normal* BWAHAHAHAHA* puts spheres of power in invincible box.

**HER***what Hailey didn't know was that we had body doubles so she never got the real us. They hid while she trapped them and then flew away. After, we had dinner while trying to figure out how to deal with their 'evil' relative*

**ME**OOH ILL SHOW THEM! THEY SHALST NOT MESS WITH ME! * paces around awesome bedroom with a shirtless alexander ludwig trying to get me to stop pacing*

**HER**Naughty!

**ME**IRK!

*brings alex with me to a bush to watch you guys plotting against me. Oh and he has a shirt on now. Then has him go over to you guys to distract you. While you guys are fan-girling over him, i steal your blueprints on how fo capture me. And ALL you back ups!* COME ON ALEX! I call to him. *we both maniacally laugh on our way back to my awesome room*

**HER***what all-time-ruler & Alex don't know is that we had fake plans with us. The real plans were on our phones. Taking our Alex autographed napkins, we dash to our car, drive to the airport, & board our private jet to our ubber secret private island*

**ME***finds out that plans are fake* RRAAAAAHHHH! They shall pay! *in comes clove and she tackles me to the ground with a knife to my neck to get me to calm down* fine im calm. I say. She gets off and goes to kiss cato on the cheek. AWWW! I say. They give me the i-want-to-kill-you-look. okay then how about you guys track them down and capture them ALIVE. At the word alive there faces visibly fall. Awww are you serious alive how come? They whine. Because after i torture them ill let you too. Oh and make sure you don't get their dopplegangers. Now go * they leave* *picks up evil fred **(fred is my cat)**and pets him manically * we shalst get them

**HER***Peeta & Katniss join us on our hidden island. Katniss teaches us all to shoot a bow and Peeta teaches us camouflage. We learn to throw knives, what plants are safe, and other survival techniques. Our spy in Hailey's organization tells us Clove & Cato have teamed up with All-Time-Ruler.* *knowing what we're up against, we adjust our plans and decide on a location to bring them to us*

**ME**They have peeta and katniss on their team ma'am. Finnick said. Hmmm bows, camouflage thats like all they can learn. We have spears, tridents, swords, knives, and MY author powers. I say. What now all-time-ruler? cato, finnick, clove, and johanna say in unison. We shalst infiltrate there island. Finnick, cato, we need you to use your gorgeousness and blind there spies and guards. Clove, use your sneakiness and after the guards and spies are blinded and sneak past the cameras and give johanna the SIGNAL . Johanna i need you to capture them. Cato, finnick, and clove meet back at our sub. Finnick will help you clove. I know you cant swim. So now. They disperse

**HER**After recuiting Boggs, Beetee, Mitchell, Jackson, Leeg1 & Leeg 2 the 'fearsome foursome' trained with the new members withspecial weapons designed by Beetee as well as guns, bombs, and grenade launchers. Haymitch & Effie were there to make sure we learned well. Cinna designed our battle gear. All but one of our spies made it past Finnick and Cato. She was badly hurt, but Glimmer let us know that her partner Marvel died and that all-time-ruler & her minions were ready to fight! Boggs managed to find the perfect place to fight. Question is, is all-time-ruler ready for us?!

**ME**They have Boggs, beetee, Mitchell, jackson, leeg 1&2, and cinna. They have special weapons, and special gear for battle. All but glimmer made it past finnick clove, johanna, and i. They are ready to fight. Are we. I was enraged! YES WE ARE! GOSH THEY ARE VERY IRRITATING! THEY HAVE BOGGS! I scream Okay calm down hailey calm down. Cato says to me. I do before clove comes after me again. Okay lets go. I say But we have foxface, thresh and rue. I call them, and they come with us to fight. I use my author powers to give us armor ( like the kind cato had in the book)

**HER**When Brutus, enobaria, gloss, cashmere, chaff, gale, prim, Delly, & many others heard what was going on, they wanted protection from EVIL all-time-ruler. We decided to hide them on our hidden island. They wanted to train, so we left Beetee & Mitchell to train them. We're ready to go, load up into the private jet, and head to where the battle should take place. There's a beautiful waterfall next to our camp so we can bathe & have drinking water. We expect all-time-ruler and her little band of misfits to join us in a day or two. While we wait, we have a little party - beach volleyball, bbq, music. Fun is had by all. minon#1 takes the first watch with Katniss. me & Peeta discuss the next days battle plan over baking of cookies. Our plan is to have cookies available should we talk all-time-ruler into a cease fire to discuss the terms of a peace treaty. Aunt thinks it will work when she plays her secret weapon...

**ME**Okay we will use our SECRET weapon on them when we first get there. I say. Are you sure that our plan willwork. Clove asks. if not we will have Prez snow hijack peeta. And peeta will attack there camp. But im sure that it will work. Boys are you ready? Yes All-Time-Ruler we are ready. They say in unison. Good come on. Plutarch, snow, fulvia, annie, seeder, and titus lets go to our invisible hovercraft and watch from above. We go and we all have head sets. We are ready All-Time-Ruler everybody says at the same time. Okay ready GO! I say the guys walk out in just there under wear.( just cato finnick and thresh). All the girls on your side faint. BWAHAHA TAKE THAT! Then the girls (just clove and johanna) go out in invisible suits, and roll to the guys still standing and slit there throats. HAHAHAH YES! Jackson, brings with her the lizard mutts and they attack everybody. Homes has a machine that looks like a pistol, but actually is a light beam shooter that melts skin. He shoots everything in site. The rest of my team move in with wiress and annie leading the way. I decide that now is the time for me to come down so i turn into an eagle and fly down. I perch on a tree and return to human form. Well well well we meet again. I say rather clichely.

**HER**What Hailey didn't know was her plan to kill us all wouldn't work! We brought our body doubles as well as ones for everyone else. Our entire base was actually a holographic image designed to trap Hailey and her team. It worked! Our secret weapon was actually Peeta's idea - he would teach all-time-ruler, Clove, Finnick, & Cato how to bake while Katniss would teach the others any skill they wanted. Cinna offered his designs for all-time-ruler, a uniform that would protect her from any weapon - PROVIDED that she tones down her evil ways and play nicely with the others. It would be in the peace treaty of September 1, 2012. If she accepts this treaty, the rest of the night would be for fun and a new battle could begin the next day! What will all-time-ruler decide?

**ME**Hmmm i say as i relax on a chair in my hover craft. AAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHH! I say abruptly, jumping up from my chair. I continue to rant, and finally clove tackles me again. I order thresh to get her off of me. I go back to my chair, and and continue to decide. What do you guys want to do. Its your choice All-Time-Ruler they say. GRR YOU GUYS MAKE IT SO HARD! Y'ALL KNOW IM INDECISIVE! They say there sorries, but im like nothing to be sorry for. They nod. I have chosen. I announce. They nod again. I teleport myself out of my hovercraft with my author powers. I have made my decision. I choose choice 1 ( the tomorrow one)

**HER**Sweet exclaims Peeta! I want to bake For Hailey, whatever her heart desires and dream of (as he shamelessly flirts with her)! Beetee brings the rest of our team from the hidden island and goes to Clove, Cato, Johanna, and Finnick telling them ofspecial weapons he had designed for them. Katniss finds Rue and Thresh and wants to discuss different plants and their properties. me and my minons and ask her to come over to watch the Hunger Games later and EVERYONE was invited. Mattresses will be placed on the floor for sleeping. Will she join them?

**ME**Yeah i guess. My team cheers. Cato gives me a hug. I of course give him one back. So does annie, finnick, and clove. Ya know clove i may have author powers, but i really admire your knife throwing skills. Everybody stares at me in shock. What i ask. Cato says, that is the first time you have ever complimented anyone. ( not really of course i compliment my friends multiple times a day) oh well okay. I say. Thank you All-Time-Ruler, clove says. Mmmhhhmmm. I go lay on a mattress, and watch the hunger games, and oogoe over how hot Alexander Ludwig is the whole time. And how Alex and Isabelle Furhman would make a cute couple.

**so yeah that was it. oh and i bet youre wondering why i called myself all-time-ruler. well, that is my nickname for my self. I AM ALL TIME RULER! shalst is one of the words i made up, and use at least 30 times a day. so i hoped you enjoyed, or not. buh-bye!**

**~catchingfire1714**


End file.
